Small Town Terror
May 10th, 2013: I haven't written much in this old notebook in a while, I never had much need to. Everything in this old town's been quiet for a decade now, I can only barely remember the incident. But today something happened. It's probably nothing, just my overactive imagination but on my walk home from school I felt...something. It's not exactly something I can express in words. All I know is I felt a sensation throughout my body that, while I don't remember having before...it was familiar somehow. It lasted maybe a minute but, there was nobody else around and the day was normal aside from that. I don't know what to make of it, but I'm recording it here just in case. May 20th, 2013: It happened again. As I was walking home from school, I got that same...sensation. It was like...a feeling of something touching me. Touching ever inch of my body all at once and then...gone. I spent a few minutes looking around, trying to find the source of it but there wasn't anything there. It still felt familiar, I know I'd experienced it before today and last time but I don't know where from. June 15th, 2013: I've been on the lookout since last time. Watching my back every time I walked anywhere. And today, I saw...it. I don't know what it was, I only caught a brief glimpse of it. While I was walking in the park I felt that feeling again, and this time began turning around to see if something was there. Off in the distance in the trees, I saw a person staring at me. A person I'd never seen before. But the instant I saw them and started walking in that direction, it was gone. The feeling, the person, both. Like they were never there to begin with. All I remember is the person was pale, and whoever it is, something's not right about them. June 16th, 2013: I decided to go back to the park today and try to investigate the spot I saw that person. For a while I just ended up wandering the same spots, seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for what looked like a pair of footprints. What didn't make any sense was the footprints were way too far apart for a normal person, and they were the only two there. None walking to or from the spot that weren't my own. As I was walking back across the park to go home, I saw it again. Across the street, behind my neighbor's fence. That strange, pale face staring at me. The feeling from before returned, but stronger. I collapsed, panting, before it stopped. My body ached, and my head was throbbing, and when I got home I spent an hour vomiting. I'm going to avoid the park for now June 17th, 2013: I've never been one who had or remembered their dreams, except for a few times as a kid. But last night I had one. The details are still fuzzy, but I remember wandering around in darkness. Then I saw a face. Except...it wasn't really a face. It had the basic shape of a human head but...there were no eyes. There was no mouth. Only the slightest bump in the middle indicated where a nose may have been. This featureless face stared into me, and I felt the most intense headache I'd ever had. I woke up coughing, and for a split second I thought I saw something outside my window. June 25th, 2013: I've been avoiding the park since the 16th, especially after that dream. Yet whenever I think about it it feels...familiar. Like I know whatever this...thing is. That can't be, though. I'd remember it. I went to talk to my mom about it but she just brushed it off. She's always been a loving mother, doting on me. So I persisted, trying to figure out what was going on but she just grew more and more tight-lipped about it. I decided the next time I had the house to myself I'd do a little digging. June 30th, 2013: Mom went with her friends on a short trip, trusting me to keep an eye on the house for a few days. I took this chance to head up to our attic. Mom kept a lot of old stuff there, so maybe there'd be some clue as to why this thing was familiar. Most of the boxes were just full of old pictures and home videos, except one that was way in the back and actually had a lock on it. Thankfully I knew where mom kept her keys, so I went down to grab some and try them. When one worked, I found a big pile of pictures of me as a kid. But in all of them...it was there. Sometimes far off in the background, other times just barely within frame. And each time, it was looking at me. Then I found what looked like police reports. They didn't make sense, something about my dad having been killed. The descriptions of the scene made me sick to my stomach, so I won't relay them here. I didn't see how this was possible though. My dad died in an accident...I remembered seeing the news report about it. I took the reports out and some of the photos to confront my mom about them. But as I was walking to my room I felt that odd feeling again and passed out. When I woke up, it was almost midnight, so I tucked the reports and papers away and went to bed. July 2nd, 2013: Mom came home from her trip today, but when I tried to ask her about what I found she just took the reports and the papers and told me to go to my room. She'd explain them later. After an hour she came in and told me about how she'd lied to me for years. Apparently when I was a kid I'd been seeing some...person in my room and around town. I'd had nightmares, and complained of a strange feeling. I'd woken up coughing with a headache. Then one night while dad was tucking me in he was attacked right in front of me. They don't know what did it, but he had been fully disemboweled and torn apart. I'd gone into shock at the horror, and my mom found us like that an hour later when dad didn't return. I was practically a zombie for weeks afterward, with no memory of anything before that happened, or of what killed my dad. Mom and I moved out here to the country, I guess to try and get away from whatever was there that night. I tried to tell her it was back but she wouldn't listen. She said it was just the repressed memories coming back, and scheduled an appointment with a psychiatrist. July 5th, 2013: We just got back from the appointment, and the doctor prescribed me an anti-hallucinatory drug that I was to start taking. Two a day, one in the morning when I wake up and one at night before bed. It also said to keep the bottle on hand and, should any hallucinations occur I'm to take an additional pill. Here's hoping they'll help. July 10th, 2013: The pills have been working so far, until today. I felt that sensation again on my way home from my summer job and saw that thing again. I took another pill like I was told but...the feeling didn't go away. I collapsed and then the next thing I knew it was almost night time. I got up and immediately vomited all over the sidewalk, and grabbed my head. It felt like it was going to split. I got home finally and mom decided to call the doctor about this. ??????????: eheheheh. iseehim.hesoutthere.watchingme.hehehe.... hewantstofindme.togetme.totakeme.thearms.somanyarms.armsarmsarmsarmsarmsarms.noface.noface. July 11th, 2013: When I woke up this morning my computer was still on and apparently someone had typed up a message in this log. But the only one who could have done it was me or mom...and she doesn't know the password to my computer. What the hell happened last night. I just took my pill and I'm gonna get ready for work. July 12th, 2013: The doctor switched out my medication for something stronger, but warns this might have some side effects. Figuring anything was better than dealing with...whatever that thing was....I agreed. Same deal as before, but the pills are a bit bigger this time too. July 18th, 2013: I saw it at work today. I was minding the general store section of the gas station, a pretty quiet day when I saw it through the window outside by the pumps. It was much clearer this time. It was definitely shaped like a human...but way too tall. Instantly I felt that sensation through my body and tried to swallow a pill. But every time I blinked it was closer. I passed out again, and my boss found me laying on the floor shaking. My clothes soaked with sweat, and the minute I came to the usual result occured. When he saw the pill bottle he fired me on the spot. I told mom and once again she decided to call the doctor. ?!!!!?!!????!????!: mhmhmhmmh.gonnagetme.hesgoingtogetme.iknowit.iseehim.hewilltakemeaway. faraway.idontknowherebuthewilltakeme.hehe.tallnofacemanyarms.gonnagetme. July 19th, 2013: I think now I can add sleepwalking and sleeptyping to my list of symptoms. The mom called the doctor this morning but all we got was his nurse. Apparently he never showed up for work yesterday, and she's been looking everywhere for him. Mom's going to try and find some other doctor to help me while I try and find a new job. I doubt the other few places in town will hire a druggy. July 23rd, 2013: I saw it again, but this time in my house. I turned and tried to run, but I didn't get four feet before he was right in front of me. I saw one of his hands reach out and touch my shoulder and I passed out. Mom found me sitting in the living room shaking, having drawn a bunch of stuff on the walls. I don't remember doing any of it, but I know what they are. They're him. Crude, scratchy drawings of that thing. I spent the rest of that night scared out of my wits. Everyone mom contacts to try and find help for me said they can't help. I don't know how much longer I can take this. ?!?!?!!?!!!?!?!??: almosttime.itsalmosttimeforhimtotakeme.icanhearhim.imalmostready.mybrainfeelsfunnyhehehe. goingtogoaway.faraway.wonderifitllhappenthesameaslasttime. The detective sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the screen in front of him. Turning to look at his partner "So this is it?" "Yeah. That's the last entry. Day after that we got the call. Worst damn scene I've ever walked in on. Kid's mom was strewn all over the place, the only thing left to ID was her teeth." "What about the kid?" "He was sitting in the corner of the room. Something must have snapped because he was laughing his ass off. Eyes wider than i've ever seen, cackling like a madman and covered in blood splatter. Not a weapon on him either. We tried to bring him in for questioning but he just kept babbling something about the tall faceless man." "I dunno whether to feel sorry for him or hate him. Clearly the kid was tormented by something but...sounds to me like whatever it was made him go berserk." An alarm goes off through the facility and the two get up to run to the room it's coming from. By the time they get there, the cell holding the boy is empty. Upon reviewing the security camera footage, the boy had been laughing and babbling for a while before the footage grew staticy. Amid the static, a second person seemed to appear in the cell, before both people and the static disappeared leaving an empty cell. The whereabouts of the boy remain unknown. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Original Story